Free Will
by bellarosee
Summary: All Sam Winchester has ever known is a horrible, barren universe that's overrun by the archangel Micheal. He lives in Camp D with his brother, and survives the best he can. But when someone with the same name as him opens up a rift to their universe...everything changes. Set in the same universe as S13. If you've seen S13 then you know t
1. chapter 1

Sam Winchester dodged to the right, a ball of white light just barely missing his skull. Instead, it singed the side of his dark brown hair, burning some of it off. He crouched behind a boulder, fingering what was remaining of the left side of his hair. He groaned in fustration. Now he would have to cut it to make it even. Of course that would mean finding scissors. And that would mean trading and...

What was he doing? He was getting chased by an angel and all he could think about was his hair. His brother, Dean, should have been right behind the angel, Joel, ready to pierce it's heart with an angel blade. But he wasn't. So where was he?

As Sam sat behind the boulder thinking over his plan, Joel crept up and kicked him in the back, sending him flying face first into the hunk of rock. Sam's nose cracked and bent to the side, surely broken. A hot wave of pain surged through Sam. He tried to ignore it, and turned around. He spit blood on Joel's shoe and chuckled. "Is that all you got?"

The angel laughed as Sam struggled to stand up. Once Sam was on his feet, he swung and punched Joel in the face. He hardly moved an inch. "Is that all you got?" He said, mimicking Sam.

Joel grabbed Sam by the neck and squeezed. Sam wheezed and gasped for air. "Stop. Please. You...don't have to do...this." Joel laughed. "You, Winchesters. Always so quick to beat up us...'monsters', but when you get caught," Joel sucked in a harsh breath, "you plead for your lives. You make the mistake of thinking that we will spare you."

Suddenly his grip on Sam loosened as a silver blade drove through Joel's heart. "And you make the mistake of believing us." Dean's gruff voice said. Joel stared wide eyed at Sam before his eyes exploded with blue light and his lifeless body crashed to the ground. Sam collapsed to the ground, breathing deeply, trying to regain his breath. "Thank you." He said as his breathing evened out.

Dean nodded and held out his hand for Sam. Sam grasped it and pulled himself up. "You ready to head back to Camp?" Dean said, pursing his lips.

"Is something wrong, Dean? Why weren't you behind me earlier?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I got word from Camp D."

"Well, what happened?" Sam said, rubbing his still burning throat.

"Just...follow me."

After about twenty minutes of trudging through the barren wasteland that was Sam and Dean Winchester's home, they reached Camp D. Sam looked in front of him at all the crying children, no older then seven or eight, and the dejected looking adults. Seeing this, Sam jogged over to Bobby Singer, the brother's oldest and most faithful friend. "Bobby, what the hell happened here?"

Bobby stared at him. "What do you think makes people act like this, boy?"

Sam now understood. "Someone died." Bobby rolled his eyes. "About time you figured it out, idjit."

"Who was it? Please tell me it wasn't Charlie. Or Gabriel. God!" Sam cried out.

"God isn't going to do anything about it." Bobby said, patting Sam on the shoulder. "Don't worry. It wasn't them. It was..."

"Bobby, just tell him." Dean said, walking over to them. "He needs to know."

"I...dammit, I can't!" Bobby yelled, a small tear leaking out of his eye.

"Fine. If no one else has the goddamn guts to tell him, I will." Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders, and turned him around so that they were face to face. "It was Kevin."

Sam just stared blankly at Dean, the words not registering. "What?"

"He went out with Ben and Greg to look for the second piece of the angel tablet. These two angel dicks jumped them. Greg was the only person who made it out."

"No. He...he can't be dead! Maybe the angels took him and - and he's still alive." Sam waved his hands around desperately.

"Sam, Greg watched one of them drive a knife through his skull. I'm pretty sure he's gone."

Sam shoved Dean away from him. "Jesus, Dean! Do you have to be such an asshole all the time?"

Sam threw his blade on the ground and stormed to his tent, tears falling from his eyes. Kevin was Sam's friend. No, not just friend. Best friend. Sam and Kevin had been childhood friends, and stuck through it together when Micheal came down to Earth, ruining everything. They had stuck together when Kevin found a strange tablet and realized he could read the word of God. Dean had never cared for him much. He only kept Kevin around for the tablet. "When are you going to get new friends, Sammy? Just leave this annoying kid." He had once said. Sam had never listened to his older brother, continuing to stick by Kevin.

Sam reached his tent and sat on the edge of his cot, putting his head into his calloused hands. He was sad. And angry. He knew it was bad, but in that moment he let anger overpower him. He needed someone to be mad at. Conviently, Dean walked in. Sam made up him mind.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam snapped.

"Sam, listen, I know you're grieving right now but-"

"No, Dean, you listen. I'm sick and tired of you never caring!" Sam said, standing up and facing his brother.

"Caring?"

"Yeah. Caring. You don't care about me, about Bobby, about..." Sam's voice cracked, "...about Kevin. The only person you care about is yourself."

"Hey. Lay off, man. I get that you're angry. Hell, I get it more then you can imagine. But don't take it out on me. Take it out on those dicks who killed him." Dean said, stepping closer to Sam. That was a mistake.

"Shut the hell up!" Sam yelled, and pushed Dean away from him.

Dean stumbled a little bit. He glared at his younger brother, and stalked out of the room. Sam collapsed on his 'bed' and started to sob. He had had enough of this world. The world over run by Micheal. The world where his friends and family died. The world where he could never be free, no matter how much he tried.

As the last rays of sun trickled below the earth, Sam Winchester fell asleep with fresh tears running down his crooked nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam rolled over in his cot, careful not to knock it over like he had many times before. His green eyes fluttered open. He scanned the room, taking in the sunlight streaming in through a crack in his tent, the small wooden table littered with blades and guns, and the figure sitting on the dirt floor next to his cot.

Sam sat up suddenly and gasped. Who the hell was in his tent?

"He-hello?" Sam said cautiously.

The figure rolled turned toward him. Sam felt calmer once he knew who it was, but still surprised.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel sat up slowly, stretching his arms out wide. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see a faint outline of the archangel's wings.

"Hiya, Sammy." Gabriel said with his signature smirk.

"Gabriel, what are doing in here?"

Gabriel got up and sat down next to Sam. "I heard about Kevin. I thought you might want someone to talk to, but when I came to your tent you were already asleep. So I sat and waited for you to wake up. I just got lost in my own thoughts and stayed here for the whole night." Gabriel shrugged.

"Have you ever thought that might be a _bit_ creepy?"

"Whoa, there. I knew you wouldn't really mind." He said with a wink.

Sam looked down, blushing. "You're right." He mumbled.

"What's that? I didn't hear you." Gabriel said, smiling.

Sam knew that Gabriel could definitely hear him with his archangel ears, but he repeated it again, louder this time, for his satisfaction. "You're right. I don't mind."

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, while you were snoring louder than a Bulldog, I concocted a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Sam said, already feeling skeptical.

"A revenge plan." Gabriel smiled wide. "We're going to kill the angels."

"Gabe...I-I don't know. Dean says revenge doesn't help."

"You're right. It doesn't." Dean said, appearing behind Gabriel. "The road to revenge is a dark and lonely one, which you never get off. And that hole in the pit of your stomach...you never fill it. Ever."

Gabriel sighed and turned around. "Dean, what do you know about revenge?" Dean opened his mouth, ready to spew some picture perfect quote. Gabriel held up his hands. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy, come on. Listen to me."

Gabriel raised his hands. "Sam, it's up to you. Closure, or knowing that those two angels that killed Kevin are still out there."

Sam got up, made his feet step to his weapons table, and grabbed an angel blade.

"Come on, Gabriel. Let's go."

Dean shook his head. "Sam...you're going to regret this."

Sam ignored him and walked out of the tent, pushing Dean with his shoulder. Dean grumbled and looked at the trickster archangel. "You better not get him into trouble."

Gabriel smirked. "When will you learn Dean? I'm always trouble."

Sam and Gabriel walked through the desert side by side, their hands brushing ever so slightly.

"How are you, Sam?"

Sam shot Gabe a look.

"Right. Stupid question."

Gabriel looked down at his feet, and frowned.

"Sam, you know I want to help you in any way I ca-"

"Gabriel, I appreciate you. But can you please shut up?!" Sam cried.

They were silent for a while until Sam spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little on edge right now."

"It's okay, I get it." Gabe said, relieved Sam wasn't mad at him.

"Tell me more about this plan."

"Greg told me the location where Kevin was killed. I'm thinking we start there, and then see if we can track the angels. If that doesn't work, there's plan B. One of the angels is named Eli. We should be able to torture some information out of some lowly ranked angel."

Sam grinned. He would admit, that was a good plan.

"How much longer until we get there?" Sam said, looking at Gabriel.

"About five minutes maybe?"

Sam nodded.

When they reached the spot, Gabriel suddenly spun Sam around the other way.

"Gabriel? What is it?"

"Sam...I..." Gabriel said sadly.

"Gabe, what is it?"

"Sam, stop."

Sam pushed Gabriel away from him and turned around. He took a shaky breath. Lying propped up against a dead tree was Kevin. He still had the knife stuck in his head, dried blood clinging to the wound. His eyes were open and lifeless. His mouth drooped open, a fly buzzing around it.

Sam reached for Gabriel's hand, grasping it tightly. Gabriel squeezed back, offering what comfort he could. Weirdly enough, Sam didn't cry. Not even a little bit. He was more shocked and angry, really angry, then he was sad.

"They didn't even have to decency to take the knife out of his damn head!" Sam yelled, yanking his hand out of Gabriel's.

"Sam...I-I know." Gabriel looked at his palm, still feeling the warmth of Sam's hand. "We have to get them now more then ever."

Sam's anger dissipated and the sadness hit him. "What if Dean's right?"

"What?"

"What if he's right? We go kill these dicks and then what? Kevin's still..." Sam gestured to the body. "...he's still dead. Nothing's going to change that."

"But you can know that you got justice for Kevin. He didn't deserve that." Gabriel said.

"I...I don't know."

Suddenly Gabriel spotted a trail of blood on the ground nearby. He separated from Sam and started following the trail, tracking it.

"What is it, Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"I think I found the way to the angels."


End file.
